Born To Be Bad
by xDemon.Dollx
Summary: Stan's cousin moves into the Marsh family's home. Contains OC's and some fanon and canon pairings.
1. Neon Angels On The Road To Ruin

Zoey looked out the car window and sighed heavily, resting her head on the palm of her hand. Rachel, Zoey's mom, looked at her daughter from the corner ofher eye.

"Honey, I know you don't want to move but we have no other choice," Rachel began to explain for the millionth time that day. Zoey was sitting in a dull, worn out car next to her overly annoying mother and on her way to a place she hasn't been in years, to live with a family she hasn't seen since she was 9 years old, Hell, she had not been in the _country_ in a year. _South Park _was probably still going to be as cold as it was back then. Zoey hated the cold. "You'll still be able to see your brother once a month sweetie. You can call him whenever you like." she continued, trying to convince the fifteen year old that leaving her friends behind wasn't that big of a deal. Of course she was failing.

"Whatever, mom." Zoey scoffed, continuing to stare out the window. To make sure she could not hear another one of Rachel's poor attempt at reassurance she put a set of earphones on and turned her iPod's volume up as far as it could go.

* * *

"You guys have to go." Stan told the three boys sitting in the living room playing vdeo games.

"Wayh?" Cartman demanded in his usual whiny voice. Personality wise, not much had changed about the Neo-Nazi. Physically, he was noticeably thinner. Of course he was still the fattest guy in South Park so people still made-fun of him for that.

"I told you already fatass! My cousin is moving in today." he snapped. No way did he want his friends around while she was there, Cartman would find something to bitch at her about, Kenny would probably try to make a pass at her and Kyle ... well there was nothing wrong with Kyle around.

"Is she hot?" Kenny asked. The blonde pervert had stopped covering his face with the hood of his parka in the 6th grade. His speech was now understandable and he could get into any girls pants, or so he said anyway.

Stan rolled his eyes and pointed to the door. "Out."

Cartman grumbled something under his breath and Kenny grinned as they walked out the Marsh's front door. "Later dude." Kyle raised one hand and gave a half-wave. He had gotten rid of his Jewfro, his straight hair was now being revealed by his green ushanka, it was in a somewhat emo style but not completely covering his brown eyes.

Out of the four boys, Stan still looked the same as he did in 4th grade, only he was taller and his black hair peeked out from under his poofball hat, like it did when he had turned goth that one time Wendy broke up with him.

* * *

The car pulled up in front of Randy and Sharon Marsh's home, both of which were standing outside with smiles on there faces, Stan and Shelly were beside them. Rachel grinned and leapt out of the car to hug her brother and sister-in-law. Zoey sighed and got out of the car herself. She took five steps down the driveway before slipping on the ice and falling flat on her butt. A very un-lady like grunt left her lips. "Fuck!"

Stan and Shelly laughed, Randy covered his mouth with his hand to hold in his own laugh. Sharon glared at her kids and Rachel grinned. Stan was in front of her then, holding out a hand which she ignored. Zoey was to stubborn to except help from anybody, even for the most trivial of things. When she tried to stand up she fell back down, this added to everyone's laughter.

"It's not _that _funny!" she whined, blushing a bright red. Stan's laughter finally died down and he put his hand out again, this time she took it and allowed herself to be pulled up.

"It was funny." he stated with a grin.

"The spare bedroom is very small so Zoey will have to bunk with Shelly." Randy told her and Rachel. zoey's eyes widened slightly, last time she had come to South Park Shelly beat her up and called her a stupid turd, She also did it to Stan.

Randy walked over to the old car and pulled out two of the large suitcases from the back and carried them into the house. Shelly followed her Dad and Zoey followed Shelly.

Shelly's bedroom was rather big, the walls were covered with Britney spears and _Friends_ posters and an extra bed had been added in the room. Randy dropped the two suitcases on the small of the two beds and smiled at me.

"Stan will show you around tomorow. We want you to feel at home here, want some beer?" He asked with a serious expression. Zoey blinked repeatedly up at her uncle, trying to figure out whether he was joking or not. He didn't seem to be.

"No ..." she told him. God, this town was as strange as it was 6 years ago.


	2. Don't Get Lost

The next morning Zoey woke up at 9:23 AM, this was surprising because the girl usually woke at noon on Sunday's. She was pretty sure nobody would be up so she just lay in the bed, not wanting to walk around somebody else's house while they were sleeping. It seemed rather rude to her.

After about an hour of staring at the ceiling she heard sizzling from down stairs, obviously somebody was making breakfast. She got up and pulled a large jumper over her pyjama top and began down the stairs. Sharon was standing in the kitchen with a pot in her hand.

"Mornin' Aunt Sharon." Zoey yawned. Sharon smiled at her niece. "Good morning Zoey. I hope you slept well. You eat bacon, right?" Zoey nodded in reply and Sharon pushed a plate with a few pieces of bacon in front of her which she ate quietly.

"Would you like me to ask Stan or Shelly to show you around town? you haven't been here since you were in fourth grade." Sharon asked, stirring a mug of coffee. Zoey swallowed the last of her breakfast and stood up, placing the plate into the sink. "No thanks Aunt Sharon, I can find my way around." she told her aunt, though she knew she wouldn't be able to find everything alone. She just didn't want someone else to show her either.

"Are you sure?" Sharon asked cautiously. Zoey nodded and walked up the stairs to shelly's room. She decided it would be better to leave early while not many people would be out.

Looking through one of the large suitcases beside the bed she quietly took out clean clothes, careful not to wake Shelly, and went into the bathroom. She did all the necessities before pulling on a loose fitting black and blue striped tank-top, regular jeans and a pair of worn out black converse. She buttoned the leather wristband she had on and brushed her fingers through her dark brown hair. Zoey then outlined her brown eyes with black eyeliner and mascara.

When she was finished she exited the bathroom, took $10 from her bag and left the house. She assumed Sharon knew she was going out so didn't say anything to her. Not really knowing where to go she went left, maybe she'd find some kind of mall or something. She doubted it but it was worth a try, right?

* * *

"Well this sucks." Zoey said to herself before taking a sip of the chocolate milkshake she had gotten at Benny's cafe. She coughed as a puff of smoke blew into her face from the booth beside her. The goth kids had spent the half hour Zoey was in the cafe complaining about conformists, of course not to her but she still had to hear them rant about it. Weren't they conforming by wearing the same stuff and acting the same? She could have moved, but that would mean they won.

Yep, the tough, independent Zoey Marsh was lost, not that she'd ever admit it. To make matters worse, the teenage girl was worse then a man when it came to asking for directions or help.

Just when she was accepting the fact she was going to die in this hell hole, the bell on the rang, signalling somebody had entered. Zoey didn't look at who it was, she didn't care.

"Zoey? What are you doing here?" the familiar voice of her cousin asked. She finally looked up from her milkshake and noticed it wasn't just Stan in front of her, but three other boys too. She looked each of them over, silently judging them. That was a habit that would probably never go away.

"Nothing." she finally answered, avoiding her cousins peircing blue eyes.

"You got lost, didn't you?" he chuckled. Zoey glared at him, she wasn't mad, just embarrassed. Stan knew this and sat next to her.

"Guys, this is Zoey, my cousin." He told the other three boys who had already sat down at her booth. Kenny slid closer to said girl and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hey, the names Kenny." he said slowly, obviously trying to sound appealing, Zoey taught he was just an idiot though.

"Yeah, don't touch me." she said in a monotone before sliding out of his hold. Stan glared at Kenny who grinned.

"Zoey? that's such ah hippy name!" The fat one complained. Zoey's face flushed red with anger and her hands balled into fists. Nobody ever insults her and gets away with it, one of the students at her old school learned that lesson the hard way.

"Ignore him. He's an idiot." Kyle smiled, something about him made Zoey's anger lessen slightly. Maybe because he had to deal with him everyday.

"Hey." she greeted with fake bordom, truth was; she wanted to know about her cousins friends, they seemed interesting.

"So your going to South Park High, right?" Kyle wondered, she nodded in confirmation and sucked up some more of the milkshake. Kenny smirked and winked suggestively at her "I'll show you around if you show me around, and I'm not talking about the town or the school." Zoey almost choked at the worst pick-up line she had ever heard.

Kenny groaned in pain when Zoey's foot had feircly met with his dick. Stan, Kyle and Cartman broke into fits of laughter, hell even the goth kids gave her proud looks. Obviously happy that she wasn't one of the Nazi conformist cheerleaders who would sleep with him just with a bat of his eyes.

"That was brilliant, Zoey." Kyle laughed. She smirked and drank the last of her drink. Watching with amusement as Kenny withered with pain.


End file.
